dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Solarverse)
Amatsu-Mikaboshi (天津甕星) — also known as Ama-no-Minaka-nushi — is the Primordial Shinto Cosmic Entity of Sin, Malice, and Stars, specifically the Pole Star, according to the creation myths. It is the Primordial Chaos that existed before the Universe, and therefore predates the entire Shinto Pantheon. 'History' Amatsu-Mikaboshi was born in the Primordial Void that existed before the Universe. During the times of Creation, the energies inside Amatsu-Mikaboshi's primordial body became unstable, causing it to fragment. This fragmentation, in terms, caused the three Kotoamatsukami to manifest into existence as all the energies collided into one another. Although most of Mikaboshi's original self had been blown to true nothingness, some of its aura still remained. In time, Amatsu-Mikaboshi would grow more and more powerful, feeding off of other beings' negative emotions, lustful desires, nightmares and furious outbursts. It also used the silent energies residing deep in the shadows to expand its range of powers. Currently, Amatsu-Mikaboshi resides deep in the depths of Soku-no-Kumi. A realm very similar to Limbo, which hosted the Shitdigma- a group of deceased beings, who have sinned with heavy crimes during their lifetimes, which have also fallen to the corruption that Amatsu-Mikaboshi's mighty presence spreads. Though Mikaboshi cares very little for most of the Shitdigma and their past deeds, she nonetheless does her duty as a ruler of the realm, mostly because she has the chance to feed a lot from the Shitdigma's overwhelming amounts of negativism. In antydeth's story- The Heavenly Ancestral God, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is encountered by none other than the First Shinto Kami, whoose soul-essence descends into Soku, Mikaboshi's residence. 'Appearance' As the dark, primordial void of Shinto Mythology, Amatsu-Mikaboshi has no singular form, meaning that any indication of its original form is rather elusive. Its true form can be characterized as a frightening endless mass of absolute darkness that induces utter madness and insanity. After its fragmentation, although its true form's lethal effects have diminished in their effectiveness, it still retains the same visage of a seemingly endless mass of absolute darkness. Amatsu-Mikaboshi's corporeal incarnation is a young woman of unparalled beauty with revealing midnight black dress that adorns her Junoesque form. She has long wavy black hair and dark crimson vacant eyes that sometimes glow ominously. She also wears long black gloves and black boots. There are small holes in the outfit in the area of her well-toned stomach, making her look even more alluring. 'Personality' God_of_Malice.jpg Predation.jpg Darkness_of_Shinto.jpg Amatsu-Mikaboshi_Second_Manifestation.jpg Blank_Slate.jpg The_Shinto_Void.jpg|'The Nothingness Before Shinto' Empty Smile.jpg nurarihyon219-25.jpg|Manifesting IntimidatingDarkness.jpg Mikaboshi.jpg IMG 4865.jpg|"You have heard of my more popular title, right?...The God of Evil and Sin." IMG 4866.jpg Amatsu.jpg Although Amatsu-Mikaboshi is primarily known as the "God of Evil and Malice", it is anything but. Rather, it is a bitter and cold force of nature, and as such, speaks with a voice oozing with acrimonious and faintly hidden contempt for all that is life. This is presumably due to its annoyance of the concept of Life essentially 'ridding' of the Primordial Darkness that Amatsu-Mikaboshi originally was. In addition to its aloof nature, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is in fact an emotionless and apathetic individual. It is well aware of the dichotomy between good and evil, as well as the difference between right and wrong, but does not care for the concepts, as such notions are beneath the cosmic entity. 'Powers and Abilities' TBA 'Voice Interpretation' *'Eleanor Audley (the voice of Maleficent)' *'Tasia Valenza (the voice of Poison Ivy)' *'Brandy Kopp (the voice of The Enchantress)' 'Trivia' *Much like Demonicjester01's incarnation of Durga, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's female form is reminiscent of Su-Na-Lee from Freezing, but is slightly edited. *Amatsu-Mikaboshi's titles as the "August Star of Heaven" or "The God of all Stars" suggest some association with the many stars in the Universe. Though, like Amenominakanushi who also shares similar titles, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is rather uncaring for the notions, for the most part. *The original depiction of Amatsu-Mikaboshi is occasionally classified as a male deity, while this version is shown to take on a feminine form, much like how the Marvelverse incarnation of the deity (The Chaos King) morphs into a female shape to appear harmless. *As it predates the Kotoamatsukami, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is the oldest and strongest entity to exist within the Shinto Pantheon. *Amatsu-Mikaboshi's signature theme is Bleach OST: 7 Creeping Shadows. *Conceptually, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is somewhat similar to the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis, as both entities represent Nothingness. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Gods Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon female character Category:Antagonist